Canis Vulpes
by CanisVulpes
Summary: HAS NOTHING TO DO WHITH ANIMALE FARM!MAY USE SONG FROM THE FILM OUTHER THAN THAT MY OWN!  Hachi a canis vulpes or fox wolf is the last of his speices and seeks revenge by killing the evil wolf Flat-line will he succeed or will he die trying
1. invasion

canis vulpes

_chapter 1:Invasion_

The dark forest would of seemed quiet and lifeless in the still night, if not for the swosh of fur and the soft crunch of paws on the leafe littered ground. The leader of the wolf pack, a large white wolf whith odd, thin sars on its face and sides, was excited. This was the leade they had been looking for, tonight they would rid the forest of the half-bloods. Tonight the ground would run red whith there blood. Finally it was time to finish of the foxes and the half-blooded Canis Vulpes or the Fox wolf. "stop!" he barked. The pack became still and lifeless. He sniffed the ferns. They were close.

Not far away, in a hidden part of the forest were fox and wolf families hid in secrecy, a fox mother lay wacthing its pup knawing on a bone. The pups father, a black wolf, lay next to his mate and watched his son proudly. He was smaller than a wolf pup but his little musceles were just as well developed, he had large tuffted ears just like his mothers as well as the same large eyes, that had the amber glow of his fathers. His little teeth were long and sharp and drew blood easily but the thing that linked him to his mother most of all was his bristly fur and large bushy tail although his fur was a steel grey and black like his fathers.

The little pup had stopped chewing the bone and now its attention was fixed on a large black cricket. He snarled and creeped up on his prey befoure pouncing on it whith a yelp of triumph but whene he looked at his paws there was nothing there. The confused pup looked around, where did it go? His ears twitched at his fathers laughter.

" youll never catch anything like that " he chuckled.

" why not dad ? " the young pup asked cocking his head to the side.

" you were to loud. Try shifting your wight to the center of your paw, like this..." The black wolf crouched down and trotted away from its pup, silently creeping up on his mate. After a second he pounced and his mate yelped whith surprise, she whirled around and batted her mate on the head whith her paw.

" you stupid immature creature! " She barked as the pup fell over onto his back laughing at his father who was crouching down and whimpering at his mate whilst rubbing his head whith a paw.

" ow...that hurt " he whined whith a comical expresion on his face "i hope it did! " his mate snapped " your worse than Hachi and hes only 4 months old! " The pups laughter was interupted by an alarm howl from one of the fox sentrays. All of the famlies froze, a momment later a fox whith black fur ran in to the clearing, he had a large gash running from his left shoulder down to his chest, it was seeping scarlet blood onto the forest floor. He panted and staggered befoure howling.

" The wolves, they've found us! " whith that he keeled over onto his side and lay still.

Evryone stared whith disbeleife befoure picking up their pups and trying to run but the wolves were already upon them. They leaped in and attacked anything near them, blocking the exists they killed males, females and pups. Fox and wolf both fell to the fangs of the wolf pack.

" Ruset! take Hachi and run ill hold them of" the black wolf barked at his mate " Please Sable be safe " Ruset whimpered as she picked Hachi up by the scruff of his neck. She weaved and zig-zagged out of the once peacfull clearing tears streaming from her face as she listend to the wolves gang up on her mate, his howls of pain echoed through the forest.

Ruset stopped and put down her trembling pup, she could still hear the wolves they would be upon her soon. She looked around and saw a rabits hole she pushed Hachi into it and whispered " there there Hachi its all right youll be fine. " as she did this she licked the young pup and nuzzled him "now rember what your father and i taught you." Hachi shivered " but mum i still cant hunt " he squeaked hot tears spilling from his eyes " shhhhh its okay youll be fine i know you will be, you have to be strong for your father and me " the wolves were getting closer " now dont come out untill your sure there gone and rember i love you " she gave her son one last lick and ran out. When she was a good distance from the rabbit hole she threw back her head and howled. She sprinted of whith the whole pack on her heels, she could smell the blood on their fur and tried to go faster but they caught her and mauled her to death.

Hachi burrowed deeper he could hear his mothers yelps of pain and tears spilled down his velvet head matting the fur. He could hear the wolf pack far away in the forest but also heard something snuffling about near the rabbit hole. Suddenly a paw burst down the entrance and dragged Hachi out by his left shoulder. He yelped whith pain and surprise as blood seeped from the three gashes, when he looked up the paw colided whith the right side of his face he yelped and befoure he knew what he was doing he lunged at the wolfs head whith a bark of rage. His teeth closed around the wolfs right eye, it was soft and blood filled the young pups mouth. the wolf yelped and tried to swat the pup of but Hachi jump onto the left side of the wolves face and clawed at his outher eye. Blood spurted out of the wounds as Hachi jumped down from his oppenent and sprinted of, leaving the blinded wolf despertly pawing at its eyes and whimpering. Flat-line would not be pleased, Sickle had let the last half-blood escape and it was only a pup. The blinded wolf tried to stalk of to the pack but hit a tree instead, he lay there whimppering until the pack found him.

Hachi stood panting in a hidden burrow, his wounds had stopped bleeding, he raised a paw and touched his right eye gingerly, he felt along the three gashes and hoped he could still see out of his right eye but at the moment it stung to much to see so he lay down and went to sleep, he had a lot to do tomorrow.


	2. the stranger

chapter two:the stranger

The sun shone happily down on the forest even though it was dusk and the sky would soon darken, it had been over a year since the fox/fox wolf masacare and the wolves lived on happily. The gentel breeze sweeped through the white fur of a year-old female wolf. She shifted on the spot her eyes fixed on the plump young rabbit that was nibbeling on the clover a few paces ahead. She licked her lips _its mine this time_ she thought as she prepared to pounce but befoure she could a black shadow leaped from the ferns on the outher side. She watched as the black wolf bit down skillfully on the rabits neck, the poor young rabbit didnt know what hit it. The black wolf raised his head and licked the blood of his unusally sharp fangs.

" nice cacth! " she barked at him, he whipped around and faced her and she notice that he wasnt a wolf at all he was much sharper looking whith large tufted ears and a bristly coat. she looked at him curiosly his right eye had three long scars across it and burned bright amber.

" who are you? " she asked but the black creature was already sprinting through the trees.

" hey! you left your prey! " she howled after him but he was already gone._ well that was weired_ she thought as she picked up the rabbit and trotted back to the pack den. She would tell her mother maby she knew about the strange black creature.

Hachi cursed his stupidity, the wolves still lived there and he strode in and started to hunt! " stupid fool! " he snarled as he tore at the ground of his den, it was actually a badger set but he had chased the grumpy creature of and claimed it so he slept under-ground, but now he would have to move again but that wasnt to bad he was looking for Flat-line to avenge his parents and the rest of his breed. He went down to the lake to take a drink, he was no longer the tiny puppy, he had inherited the large wolf muscels from his dad but of course it was pretty well hidden under all his fur. He lifted his head and snorted, that white wolf had probablly told her whole pack about him, an instant hatred overtook him and a low growl emitted from his throught but he stoped himself and heaved a sigh it wasnt the white she-wolfs fault it was his and he shouldnt blame her. Whith that he stalked away from the lake to hunt, he hadnt even got to eat his rabbit!

The white wolf trotted into the den and placed the rabbit in front of her mother who was suckeling two young pups.

" hello dear. Did your hunt go well? " her mother asked as she bit down on the young rabbit.

" Well actually i saw a stranger, near the dead oak. " she said as she lay down.

" oh really. Well you should tell Beta Lupis. What did the wolf look like? " she asked between bites.

" well he wasnt actually a wolf. He was alot sharper, is fur was thicker an- "

" did he have big ears? " her mother interupted, her eyes fixed on her daughter.

" well yes...why? " her mother howled and moments later the rusty brown colourd beta came trotting in.

" What is it? " he asked in a low, urgent growl.

" my daughter caught sight of a stranger and he wasnt a wolf, he had bristly fur and large ears " she explained to Lupis who nodded in understanding. He turned to the white wolf.

" Your name " he asked " O-Opal " she said, confused about the whole situation. Whith that Lupis trotted out towards the Alphas den after a few moments a howl of rage was heard and the alpha raced out and leaped onto the dead pine tree in the center of the clearing, his gray flecked fur sticking up in rage.

" All of you listen, the last Canis Vulpes has been sighted! keep your eyes open and if you find it bring it here alive! " he howled and leaped down to consulte his beta and best fighters and chasers.

"...whats a canis vulpes? " Opal asked her mother still just as confused.

" a filthy half-blooded creature! the vermin creation of traiterous wolves and scum foxes! " she spat scornfully. Opal meanwhile was poundering over the strange black creature she had seen today, she had never seen a fox befoure they had been driven out of the forest over a year ago and a canis vulpes! the last one, she wondoured how it escaped certin death how it survived. She yawned, oh well it would be caught soon, maby she could ask it then, whith that thought she curled up and went to sleep, it had been an exciting day.


End file.
